30 mins in heaven with itachi!
by HazukixVamp
Summary: just like the title...  things get a little kinky in anothers house closet! XP
1. Chapter 1

Main character and narrator-Kyiokou (my made up charater)

It was two days before school started, and, like always, my best friend Akira threw a big bash party with the awesome game called Thirty minutes in heaven and no matter what anyone did in that closet it was sound proof if you were in it you would only herd the people outside but they can t hear you. When I came over, sadly I was late, like always, trying to look my best before I kissed anyone. So Akira shoved a bag in my face and I reached in, pulling out an Akatsuki ring. Right then and there, I knew who this belonged to. It belonged to my enemy, Itachi Uchiha He put his Akatsuki ring in there so I would know it was him. I was scared I saw his expression it was like nothing I have ever seen before an evil look of torture and seduction weirdly it was turning me on he grabbed my hand threw me in the closet right before he close the door I said to Akira do I have to..! she looked at me and nodded I was scared shitless Itachi closed the door picked me up by my neck and against the closet wall and said you are the prettiest thing I have ever seen in my life then he took his other hand and started rubbing my girly curves I was scared like I have never been in my entire life. Why do you not talk? Huh? Itachi said seductively. Kyiokou said quickly I m ...scared don t be said Itachi he kissed me passionately and licked my bottom lip for entrance I opened my mouth we were kissing with tongues I thought. He hit my sweet spot with his hand as he was rubbing up and down my thigh. I moaned because it had felt so good Itachi pulled back from kissing me I didn t want to stop I thought you were scared said Itachi and the only thing I could say back was please don t stop ..I think I love you Itachi he gave a scary seductive grin kissed my lips one last time then he pulled off my shirt I had no idea what he was going to do then I heard Akira say you ve got 25 min left I was shocked time had went so slowly. Itachi started kissing mu chest till he was between my breast nipping my skin between my breast I moaned I wanted more I knew he could give me more and I wanted it. He un-hooked my bra and said what lovely breasts you have here he started licking the tip of my nipple then around it and started sucking on my breast! I wondered if he would ever stop. He looked down looking at me for permission I nodded my head I acceptance he let go of my neck and my feet finally touched the floor he pulled my mini skirt off violently I was bare except my underwear. I was under his sexy trance I couldn t help but moan. As he took out a kunai, he cut off my underwear. I was indulging in the intense sexual felling I had I wanted it so bad I moved my waist towards his face. He was surprised at what I did. He looked at me in the face with a look of interest I looked at him in such agony he got the concept he breathed heavily on my crotch I moaned with sexual pleasure with his warm breath echoing against my crotch he started to flick his tongue at my crotch I backed up very fast he said What s wrong, beautiful? I said nothing s wrong please keep...going he gave me a senile evil grin I looked at him scared at what he might do he took his finger and thrusted his index finger up my vagina I winced at the pain he was giving me but it felt so good my eyes were shut tight he then thrusted two fingers I screamed a little scream because the pain hurt but not agonizing pain. He smiled at the way I screamed he took his fingers out and pulled me to the floor hard till my ass was flat on the floor he started licking my vagina with a circular motion I moaned more and more it felt so good I couldn t contain myself he looked at me with an evil grin he wanted me to beg I wanted it but I wasn t about to crack under this pressure he ll have to give me more before I'll beg to him. 


	2. Chapter 2

He knew I wasn t going to crack that easily because I am a ninja so he changed tactics he pulled me forward till I was face to face with him he went to my ear and said do you really want it? I nodded my head fast he ripped off his pants then his shirt all was left was his necklace he pulled me closer to him I can t believe it me and him I thought as he got closer he kissed my neck with passion worked his way down to my breast and kissed them both then he started to lick the rim of my nipple then he started to flick his tongue on it then he started to suck my nipple softly then he got harder and harder till I moaning really loud Akira yelled 20 min left then Itachi stopped he looked at me in the face for at least thirty seconds strait without blinking I knew what he was going to do because I have the ability to see what people are thinking if and when I want to it was very hard to read his mind but I got something out of using half of my chakra at once he was going to lift me up in the air pull up his dick and slam me down onto lap I was expecting a lot of pain and as I found out by reading his thoughts he lifted me up by my neck and I looked down he was holding his dick strait up then he lowered me down very slowly then I felt something hard, soft and kind of wet he slowly pulled me down over his dick I screamed this was the worst kind of torture he could ve given me when I was sitting on his lap with his dick up my vagina I looked up at his face he was grinning he laid me down gently onto the closet floor this time I knew he was ready and he knew the same. I felt his dick slide out and he looked at me one last time till I closed my eyes I was expecting the worst and then it came I felt it thrust into me like something was tearing me from the inside out I was sc reaming at the top of my lunges he kept thrusting hard into me then he started to go slow in and out it went I was moaning now because he wasn t thrusting into me hard just as I thought he stopped he looked at me I knew what he was going to do I closed my eyes tightly he started thrusting into me hard I mean really hard I couldn t take it I opened my eyes very wide an screamed at the top I mean the very top of my lungs then he stopped I felt something liquidly squirt inside of me then he rolled over next to me and said was I not great? I said you were awesome the only reason I screamed was because I was a virgin till now he smirked Akira said you ve got ten minutes left so hurry up in there! I turned to Itachi and said It s my turn. He looked at me like what could you do. I gave him the grin he gave me right before he thrusted into me. 


	3. Chapter 3

His face turned tomato red. I threw him up against the wall he looked at me like he had no idea I had that much strength I kissed him passionately on the lips then his neck then I worked all the way down to his perfect abs I looked at them and kissed all twelve of them then I saw a hair line I was there the road to the white sea I breathed heavily on the base of his dick thin I started licking the base of it and worked my way to the head I was finally there I looked at his dick it was insanely large I said you ve been gifted haven t you he nodded I began to make circles with my tongue on his insanely large dick he winced I was getting closer to making him break. I grabbed the base of his dick and started to move my hand up and down while licked the head and soon it wasn t just the head now half of his dick was in my mouth as I moved up and down with my mouth my hand was following closely after my lips giving him more pleasure out of this as I sucked slowly I soon began to get faster he was trying to resist by how he was moving I could tell then was just giving him a hand job then I bent down and started breathing heavily on the head of his dick he took his hand placed it on my head and lightly pushed my head down now that I knew he wanted it I was sure he was going to break soon I sucking very hard just to show him how much it felt like when he was thrusting into me then I pulled back looked at him sexually then I flick the very tip of his dick and he surrendered cum squirted all over my breast and my face akira said 5 minutes left! I crawled up to him with the last of the strength I had left he grabbed pulled me up to his chest and I just laid there as he stroked my long black hair and said Who knew you had so much power I impressed him I told him well I am a ninja aren t I? he smiled and said Kyiokou I think I... You what I answered I was curious to what he was going to tell me then I said You can tell me anything you know that right? he said I know well. I think I m in love ..with you I shocked at these words he spoke then I cried he said why are you crying? Was it something I said? I said between sobs no, I never thought you d say that to me out of all people I ve loved you since I first set my eyes on you. He was also shocked when I said these words then he said Well then you ll love this will you marry me? I looked at him stunned my eyes watered up and I said yes, yes I will Itachi! he took off his Akatsuki ring and placed it upon my left marriage finger he got up then helped me up I put on my clothes and since Itachi ripped his clothes off he was wearing his Akatsuki cloak we heard akira say 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 she swung open the door she saw the semen on my face and said wow you Horney dogs you are! I wiped it off as fast as I could then me and Itachi both blushed bright red I said good bye to akira and everyone else then me and Itachi both left the house we went to the park I saw a tree on top of a hill all the sudden Itachi sweeps me off my feet and takes me up there and we watched the stars I laid my head upon itachi s chest as he stroked my hair I said I love you Itachi and he said I love you too Kyiokou as he kept stroking my hair I began to weave in and out of sleep then I finally fell asleep not long after Itachi did the same. 


End file.
